Takin' the Shot
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: All his life, Riley Freeman was claiming that Cindy McPhearson was his homie and nothing else. But now, at the age of 17, things are starting to change. Teenage hormones start acting up, just in time for Spring Break. Now, all of a sudden, Riley is faced with a question. How does he really feel about the cute, blond-haired white girl? And how can he handle it? Please R&R if liked!
1. Like Old Times

Pairing: Riley/Cindy

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Okay everyone, here is what happened. The other day, FanFiction came all up in dis bitch n' deleted my story, _Beatin' the Heat_... I know. I was fuckin' PISSED! All da time I put into it n' those bastards came in n' trashed it! And it wasn't just me! They got Jazavelli, LovinHueyFreeman, n' some others for the same reason. All because we used a fuckin' swear word in our summaries. Sooooo... Yeah. Our stories were trashed because of that... That means we all havta start our stories all ova again.

*Runs off n' Goes on a Psychotic Rage*

I'm back. Anyways, I've decided to do my story again. But this time, I'mma gonna mix things up a little. Instead of them bein' out of high school, I'll have it so they still in school. I'm gonna go wit the television version, where they both are the same age, instead of the comic version where Cindy is two years older. Don't worry, y'all. I might keep most of the stuff that was in _Beatin' the Heat_, but now I'mma gonna be addin' some new material as it goes. Ya know? So I can keep you all interested, even though I'm gonna be showin' old stuff? But 'nough of all that. Lets just get to what y'all have been waitin' for! Again, sorry my story got deleted. Hope all of you can stay interested in this story, as you were with my other one. ENJOY! XD

Chapter 1: Like Old Times

_**RIIIIIIIING!**_

The 17 year old Riley Freeman let out a relieved sigh at the sound of the school bell, signaling the end the school day. _'Damn! 'Bout time dis bitch got out,' _he thought, standing up from his seat. _'Fo'real! Dat hater Mr. Smith was gettin' on my last damn nerves! Givin' a nigga a "D-" for an assignment dat was worth a "C+" at least! Now Granddad is gonna go all bitch-nigga on me!' _

Riley had changed dramatically in the near ten years he and his family have been in Woodcrest. He now stood tall at 6'3", making him one of the tallest kids in his Senior class. His cornrows now hanged down past his shoulders, and was rocking a light goatee. He had on a deep blue Coogi vest with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, a pair of green camouflage cargo pants, and a pair of black/blue street shoes.

Standing up from his seat, he grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Earlier in class, his cellphone started vibrating, telling him he had a message.

**Old Bitch-Ass Nigga(Granddad):**_** Boy. We runnin' low on my good orange juice! After school, run yo ghetto ass ova to da store n' pick me up a couple cartons. While you at it, pick me up some condoms. Gonna be havin' me a fine piece of ass comin' ova tonight, n' a nigga needs a raincoat. N' make 'em large, too.**_

A shiver ran down his spine after he read that. _'Nigga, you nasty,' _Riley thought, putting his cellphone away. _'Dat chick must be crazy like dat Luna hoe if she wantin' yo wrinkly dick.' _Letting out another disgusted groan, he hooked his arms into his backpack straps and walked out of the classroom. _'Can't believe dat old nigga can be dis lazy. His senile ass is closer to da store than I is, n' he tellin' me to pick up juice n' rubbers? Dat is some messed up shit.'_

Leaving the classroom, Riley took a second to look around. Woodcrest High was on the other side of town, three miles away from his house. But, much to Riley's disappointment, high school sucked just as much as middle school. Damn near all the teachers hated him, with the gym teacher Mr. Murphy being the exception. High school lunches sucked just as much as the middle school food, with the only difference being the higher cost. Homework was harder and came in bigger quantities, all the teachers had next to no personality, no sense of humor, and they all _**HATED**_ him.

Exiting Woodcrest High, Riley made his way to the parking lot and pulled out his keys. After a few seconds of looking, he found his car; A purple 1966 Chevy Impala with chrome rims, chrome spinning spiral hubcaps, fuzzy red/black dice hanging off the mirror, leather interior, and a license plate that said _**"YNG-RZY"**_. Granddad agreed that if Riley managed to go all sophomore year without getting an "F" in any of his classes, he agreed to buy him any car he wanted when he got his license.

Needless to say, Riley managed to win, and Granddad wasn't happy with the car Riley picked out.

Unlocking his door, he got in and closed the door. Tossing his backpack into the back seat and putting his cellphone in the cup holder, he started up his car. He looked outside and saw some girls his age walking on the sidewalk. One looked at him and said something to the other two girls. The other two turned around to look at him. Feeling cocky, he smirked, raised a eyebrow, and nodded his head. When he saw the group begin to giggle, his smirked grew bigger.

_'Oh HEEEEEEEELL yeah, dat's what I thought,' _he thought. _'Y'all hoes know you wantin' some Young Reezy all up on yo asses... But I's got ta be somewhere today.' _He reached into his console and pulled out a CD with _"Reezy's Mixtape"_ written on it in black Sharpie marker. He buckled up, backed out of the parking lot, got onto the road, and turned up the volume. The song was "The Streets" by WC.

"_Click click bu ya!_

_Dub kicked the frame in! _

_Nigga let the games begin, as I standin'! _

_Tossed the tall can on a campus off the limital!_

_Scanners takin' penitentiary chances! _

_Sick wit it, off the ric wit it! _

_Blue beenie knitted; freshly acquitted! _

_Grind-grimey, the thick body and the big body! _

_Wit lyrics and 'draulics hotter than the Majave! _

_Sellin', brubble bellin', __career__felon. _

_Escalade 3-braid beard wearin'! _

_Fuck it, I thug for free and thug to eat! _

_Niggas call me "Home of Cake" cause I love the cheese! _

_Gangstas, hustlas, pimps, if ya follow me! _

_Let me see ya put them hands up like a robbery! _

_I solemnly swear to stay down and slang the seed! _

_I spit in the name of the streets."_

Riley drove down the road until he came to a red light. So, he reached into the back seat, feeling for a open 12-pack of Mountain Dew he had stored back there. Grabbing a can, he put it in the extra cup holder, just in time for the light to change to green.

"This the itty-bitty nigga from the city they call LB.

_What you know about the D-O-G? _

_I keep my peeps wit a bag a' treats. _

_On the streets my nephews beat your beat and keep that heat. _

_In the Cutt and indiscrete. _

_Me and Dub-C crippin' couzins in this industry. _

_A lotta' y'all pretend to be. _

_Wanna see friends wit me and then sleep wit the enemy?_

_Want some, get some, bad enough take some. _

_Suckas poppin' off I'm 'bout to take one. _

_Braids on, make done, don't want none. _

_And just cause we talkin', what you doin' C-Walking? _

_It's not just a dance it's a way a' living. _

_Now if ya C-Walking, ya best to "see" Crippin'._

_And that goes for kids too, and R&B singers. _

_Nigga quit Crip-Walking if ya ain't a gang banger."_

_'Damn... Look at these hoes,' _Riley thought, noticing that every attractive chick he passed ended up stopping and turning around to look at him. _'Don't know if it da car, or if they wantin' in my jeans... But hell, either way, Young Reezy be gettin' some looks.' _

Suddenly, his phone went off. He looked down at the Caller ID.

**Call From: _Da Hater(Huey)_**

Huey had graduated almost two years earlier with his now girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois. They both hung around after graduating, but soon after, they both were off to college. Huey was going to college in hopes of becoming an expert in African-American history, so after that, he could go out and land himself a job as a teacher. Jazmine was more simple, and wanted to become a nurse.

_'Hmmmm... What does dis nigga want?' _Riley thought as he answered.

"Da hell you want, nigga?"

"_..." _There was a pause on the other end of the line. _"... Hello yourself, little brotha," _answered Huey. _"I just called to let you know me n' Jazmine are droppin' by for a visit in a couple days. I already told Granddad, but he sounded a little distracted. Anythin' happenin' ova there?"_

Riley let out a forced chuckle as he neared the store. "Not really. But da old nigga text-ed me to go n' pick his nasty ass up some orange juice n' condoms." There was another pause after he said that. "Yeah," he continued, "da nigga said somethin' 'bout some hoe bein' ova tonight, n' he thought he'd need a condom."

"_... There still women who wanna have SEX with GRANDDAD there in Woodcrest? He dietin' or had corrective surgery?"_

Riley laughed at this. "I know, dat's what I thought too, nigga," he agreed. "But I dunno, maybe there's another "Luna" out there, lookin' for someone to kill... I've had a loaded gun under my bed ever since dat bitch killed herself. I ain't gonna have a psycho hoe runnin' up in here n' killin' me n' Granddad..." Riley trailed off after that. But after another few seconds of awkward silence, Riley continued.

"So how's you n' Jazmine doin'? You ain't called in a while."

"_... You aiight, little brotha? You neva wanna know 'bout mine n' Jazmine's life. Hell, usually you tryin' to get off the phone..." _There was a pause on the other end of the line. Riley narrowed his eyes at his phone at his brother's smug sense of humor. _"If there's a gun to yo head, cough twice."_

"Nigga, fuck you," Riley growled. "Don't make me regret askin' 'bout yo smart ass. Damn, first time talkin' to ya in months n' you talkin' as if I's some sorta asshole of a brotha. Nigga, fuck you n' yo college."

But despite his harsh words, he heard his older brother chuckling at him. _"Calm down, nigga. I'm just kiddin' witchu," _Huey chuckled. _"Me n' Jazmine are doin' just fine. Spring Break is comin' up n' we were plannin' on swingin' by for a visit. Jazmine wants to see her folks 'gain, n' I thought you could use some company."_

"What that 'posed to mean?" Riley asked, irritated. "You sayin' I ain't got friends?" He was in the grocery store parking lot by this time, he was fully engaged in the conversation with Huey.

"_I ain't said nuttin'," _Huey reassured, smugness dripping off his voice. _"I's just sayin' you missed havin' me 'round. Granddad said you been complainin' 'bout how neither me or Jazmine called in a while."_

_'Damn you, Granddad!'_

Riley forced out another chuckle, pulling his car into an empty space. "Nigga, dat old nigga is goin' senile. Don't go believin' enerythin' you hear. He must be thinkin' 'bout somethin' else or some other shit." Riley knew Huey knew he was lying, knowing fully well he was smirking at him on the other end of the phone. "Bitch, stop dat smirkin'."

"_Whateva, Riley," _Huey said_, "just try n' at least pretend you actually enjoy our company when we visit. Jazz was hopin' you changed since we left... I told her she was overreachin' a bit, but she was convinced that two years musta changed you in some way."_

"Well, tell yo Jazz dat Young Reezy ain't changin' for no hoe." Riley glared at his phone when he heard Huey stifling more chuckles. "Whatchu laughin' at, mothafucka? Got somethin' to say?"

"_Oh... Nuttin', little brotha," _Huey replied. _"I just remembered why you don't havta change." _Riley raised an eyebrow at the statement... Mainly because a smug comment usually followed after those type of comments. _"If you changed, **McPhearson **wouldn't be as interested in you, would she?"_

"... Nigga, whatda hell you smokin'?" Riley asked, sounding annoyed. "You still thinkin' I interested in dat white gurl? I already told ya we just homies, just like Ed n' Rummy!"

"_Damn nigga! You wanna have sex wid Ed n' Rummy too? Dat some gay-ass shit, little brotha." _It wasn't often he heard his brother actually _**laugh **_at anything. Sure, he chuckled and snickered smugly from time to time, but that was usually it. Riley glared at his phone again, as he face slowly started to heat up. _"Are ya sure McPhearson is aiight wid sharin' you 'tween two other dudes? I think she-!"_

"Fuck you nigga," Riley interrupted. "Fuck yo smugness. Fuck yo afro. Fuck yo hoe's nappy hair. Fuck yo car. Fuck yo GED. Fuck yo-!"

"_Whateva you say, little brotha," _Huey jumped in, not sounding offended in the least. _"Tell McPhearson Jazmine said hi, n' that she wants to meet up wid her when we visitin'... N' don't worry. Jazz told me dat she n' Cindy would re-connect at our house. Ya know? So you n' her could hang out more?"_

"... Nigga, do us all a favor n' go fuck yo girlfriend. Not for her, but just do somethin' so you not so damn interested wid MY sex life, aiight?" Riley asked angrily.

He heard Huey snicker. _"Whateva you say, nigga," _he answered, just before he hung up.

_'Smug-ass nigga,' _Riley though, putting his phone in his side pocket as he parked the car. '_Thinkin' shit dat ain't true n' callin' his own brotha a fag? Dat shit was not cool.' _Riley was about to leave his car when his phone started vibrating again. _'Great. Who's textin' me now?' _Pulling out his phone, he glanced at the screen.

**White-Gurl(Cindy): _Yo Young Reezy! Where da fuck you at? I's at yo house, thinkin' we could go n' play some basketball. But yo black ass not here yet! Hurry da hell up n' get back. Yo Granddad startin' to creep me out. Nigga has Barry White playin' n' has scented candles lit. When you get this, swing by da basketball court so I can whoop yo ass 'gain! ;)_**

Riley smiled when he read the text message. _'Oh HEEEEEEEELL yeah,' _he thought, putting his phone away. He turned his head, looking at the grocery store. After thinking for a second, he started his car again. _'Ya know what? If dat old nigga wanna have sex, he should get his own damn condoms.' _With that, he pulled out of the parking lot.

_**Ten Minutes Later, at the Basketball Court...**_

Riley pulled up next to the basketball court ten minutes after he got the text. Stepping onto the curve and locking his door, Riley stepped into the court. Cindy was waiting for him at the bench, laying down on it and throwing the ball into the air, catching it as it came down.

Cindy, at the age of 17, was a complete knockout. She kept her hair in the same style as when they were eight. Two long braids going down her back, reaching down to just above her hips. Her face didn't have a ounce of baby fat left on it. Cindy was wearing a bright blue wife-beater which showed off her impressive D sized breasts. The beater was a little short, and cut off right above her belly button. She also had on a pair of shorts, ending a little more than halfway down her thigh, displaying her gorgeous, well shaped legs. And, lastly, she had on a pair of black street shoes.

_'Daaaaaaaaaym! You lookin' fine today, White-Gurl,' _Riley thought, as he walked up towards her.

"Sooooo," Riley began, getting Cindy's attention. "I heard some smart-ass white gurl sayin' somethin' 'bout beatin' me in a game of ball. But I know that couldn't be true, 'cuz dat would mean I'd havta come here n' whoop some white ass for talkin' smack."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Whateva, my nigga," she replied, tossing the basketball to Riley. She then jumped off the bench. "N' we both know you NEVER beat me, man. Wheneva we play, yo ass always loses. But hey, today might be the day you finally win..." Then she winked at him and stuck out her tongue. "... But I wouldn't give my hopes up if I was you."

"Ooooooh... White-Gurl wanna play fo'real wit a brotha?" Riley asked playfully, taking off his Coogi vest and tossing it to the side, leaving him with his shirt. "Aiight, I'll play witchu," he added. "Loser does the others homework?"

Cindy laughed. "Hell naw. You suck at homework, Reezy. You'd just fail me if I let'chu do my work." Riley flipped her off and stuck his tongue out at her. But Cindy giggled, nevertheless. "When I win, you run ova to Subway n' pick me up a sub?"

"Hoe, go buy yo own damn lunch," Riley replied. But Cindy folded her arms across her chest and sent him a smug smirk. Finally, Riley rolled his eyes. "Fine. But when I win, you gonna do my homework tonight. Deal?" Riley checked the ball to Cindy.

She nodded, with a smirk stretching across her face. "Deal... By the way Reezy," she added, bouncing the back up and down, "I like my subs on wheat bread."

That's when she checked the ball back to Riley.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Hello again, all my loyal readers. I'd like to thank all of you who read this story. I'm sorry FanFiction trashed my last story, all 'cuz I used a cuss word in the summery. But hell, whatcha gonna do? So, bein' positive 'bout dis whole mess, I've decided to change some things up a bit. They in school, same age, all dat. There will be even more flirtation moments n' more drama then the last one. So please, try to enjoy dis story just as much as the last one. Hope to hear from all of you soon. And Please, leave plenty of reviews n' tell me if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors!

Sincerely, Mr. Alaska :D


	2. Keepin' it Real

Pairing: Riley/Cindy

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hello again, all my loyal readers. I'm back with yet another chapter for what, I hope, will turn out to be the best Boondocks story eva! It really sucks that FanFiction came in n' deleted "Beatin' the Heat" just when it was getting' good. But, I broke a rule, n' I guess I'm just gonna havta get over it... Anyway, we just got done introducing Riley n' Cindy. More characters will be introduced as the story progresses, including some OCs I used in my last attempt. And as things start heatin' up between Riley n' Cindy, those guys' existence will contribute greatly to the overall humor of the story. I'll try to keep the chapters at a good 3000-4000+ word count. Hope you all enjoy! _**PLEASE LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS! XD**_

Also, I'mma gonna do what Schweetpee1870 does n' answer y'all reviews, in hopes of getting more reviews. So, nobody be scared to tell me whatchu think. That goes to all y'all who don't have accounts on dis site. I accept n' reply to anonymous reviews! SWEET!

**Jazavelli:** Thanks for bein' the first to review! XD Yeah, dose bitches got me too, homie. All dose chapters n' reviews all gone. It sucks a lot, I know. But hey, whatcha gonna do? Live n' learn, right? It's awesome you's enjoyin' it already, Jaza! Riley n' Huey have changed ova the years. They not hatin' on one 'nother as much. Maturity comes wid age, even for Riley... I know, scary, huh? Keep on droppin' me reviews, n' I'll answer them. :D

**iloveyou1234567890123:** Daaaaym! You gone n' gave me the LOOONGEST review ever! Hahaha! Thanks. Yeah, Riley's attitude will NEVER change. But why would anyone want it to change? That's why we luuuuv him! :D Huey likes messin' wid his little brotha. But it's 'cuz it's so fun n' easy. Well, there IS a hoe he'd change for, but he'd never admit who. It has to be the RIGHT hoe to change dat nigga. You havta love Riley's "Fuck you" speeches. Dat's his thing, after all! It's always so EPIC!

**EquinoxKnight01:** Hahaha! Yeah, you right. Haters always gonna be hatin', just 'cuz dat's what they do. But yeah, it may be gay. But what are ya gonna do? What happens happens. We can't change anythin' now. But yeah, that gave me the excuse to write a new n' improved story! Hahaha!

**Schweetpee1870:** Yup, I's back, hoe. And I's gonna raise da roof in dis bitch! And I'mma gonna be original all da way! Yeah, Riley is a stud muffin. When isn't he? ;D Yeah, Granddad is always a mess. Comes wid age. Ha! Riley is ridin' 'round inside a talkin' ghetto car from Pixar! Hahaha! Those two boys never gonna change. If they did, the show wouldn't be as good, would it? N' yeah, they OBVIOUSLY diggin' each other. But hey, they too stubborn to say anythin'. Keep on reviewin' me, hoe! XOXOXO

**BlackCat62:** Thanks, my nigga. Glad to hear from ya again. :D

**anon:** I agree... YAY RILEY N' CINDY!

**Dave the Wordsmith:** Yeah, it sucks. But I'll just duct myself off n' start over again. I like the nicknames Riley picked out too. Fits perfectly, don't you think? N' yeah, I'd hang out with a gorgeous blonde 'fore I get a senior condoms! Not gonna say who wins, mainly 'cuz you gonna find out right NOW! :D

**Badboyzkg:** It's okay. I'll manage... Thanks, glad you enjoyin' it. :)

**Edgar H. Sutter:** Well, you's gonna find out, won't you? Don't worry, I'll try n' reincorporate some of the stuff that was in my other story. Don't worry. Keep up da comments n' I'll keep replyin'! :D

**bunnybabe247:** It's okay. I'mma just take it like a man n' keep up wid da writin'. Yeah, I loved that line too. Very Huey, isn't it? N' don't worry, I won't stop. I'll keep on writin' till da end of time! XD

Chapter 2: Keepin' it Real

"Dis is some serious bullshit," Riley grumbled, as he drove himself and Cindy down the street, on their way to Subways. Riley had just lost to Cindy yet again, with the score being 12-21. As he drove, Cindy was in the passenger's seat, leaning back in her seat with her arms behind her head and a long grin on her face, triumphant. "Dat damn sun was in my eyes," Riley complained. "How a nigga gonna be makin' shots when his eyes are gettin' blinded by a bright-ass light? He ain't, that's how. Yo, I's serious gurl. You robbin' a nigga outa his money like a heartless hoe, you know that?"

But Cindy just giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Nigga, the same sun was in my eyes. But I don't cry n' complain when things don't go my way. Stop bitchin' n' keep drivin'." Riley raised a eyebrow and looked at Cindy. But she continued to send him a beaming smug look. "I told you ya weren't gonna win 'gainst me, Reezy," she continued, as she and Riley pulled into the Subway parking lot. "I tried to warn ya, but _noooooo_, you the one who wanted to bet, nigga. Well guess what? Now you payin' the price."

Riley rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking space. "Hoe, you need to stop actin' like you some hot shit." Riley opened his door and stepped out, with Cindy doing the same. "You lucky I gettin' yo cheatin' ass anythin' at all. You be foulin' all the time without me sayin' anythin'. Gurl, you don't know how lucky you-!"

"Stop bein' such a bitch-nigga, _Granddad_," Cindy said jokingly, getting an annoyed glance from Riley.

"Does a hoe need a smack in da face right now?" Riley replied jokingly, raising his arm in the air as if he was gonna backhand her. Cindy just rolled her eyes as they entered the nearly empty Subway. "Because it soundin' like she needs to be put back in her place. Just 'cuz we homies doesn't mean I'mma gonna let'chu get away w-!"

"I'll have a Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki foot-long on wheat," she told him, completely ignoring what he was saying. "I want it toasted, with lettuce, onions, green peppers, some bacon, olives, n' some mayo. I'll also have a bag of regular Sun-chips wit a large lemonade." Riley stood there, wallet in hand and with a irritated look on his face. But nevertheless, she continued. "But I'm sure I don't havta tell you what I want. After all, this isn't the first time you had to buy me Subways after a bet, is it?"

"Bitch, go sit da fuck down," Riley growled. "You gonna have whatever I get yo annoyin' white ass n' you gonna like it." Cindy just smiled and stuck out her tongue, just before walking off and taking as seat at a booth by a large window.

_'… Gurl, you can be so fuckin'... Agh,' _Riley thought, as he neared the counter, fumbling through his wallet. _'Why da hell can't I beat dat annoyin' cracka? I mean, I's BLACK n' she WHITE! Niggas are 'posed to be naturally betta than whities. Hoe must be half nigga or somethin' 'cuz that is da only way she could be dis freakin' good at a nigga sport.'_

"Welcome to Subway, Reezy. Lose another game with Cindy, I see..."

Riley stopped rummaging through his wallet when he heard someone greet him. _'…. I know dat voice,' _he thought, looking up from his wallet to see who it was. When he saw who was at the front counter, he sighed. _'Great... It's him...' _Standing in front of Riley was one of his friends from school, Ron Hartman.

Ron Hartman was a Caucasian, 17 year old boy of German descent. He wasn't fat, but he could be considered husky, weighing around 225lbs. He has short, curly brown hair, blue eyes, and was rocking a bushy pair of Mutton-Chop sideburns. He had on his Subway uniform, and was working the cash register. "How badly did she beat you this time?"

In Riley's opinion, Ron was almost like a white version of Huey. He was educated, had a big vocabulary, was a smart-ass whenever he had a chance, and had a smug, almost all-knowing attitude about him. But what made him different from Huey was that Ron knew when to laugh and knew when to have fun. Huey was dead serious 24/7. But Ron was only smug when he wanted to get on Riley's nerves.

Riley raised a eyebrow. "Since when did you work here, _Richie McRich_? Shouldn't you be off at some snooty country club or somethin'?"

Ron was wealthier than most kids graduating from school, having $40,000+ in the bank. His parents started a bank account when he was young, and would put $5 in it every week. Over time, he started to get interest. But when he was 10, his biological dad passed away. He had life insurance, and Ron ended up getting checks from the government every few months. It will continue until he turns 18.

Ron chuckled. "Not me man. You know I don't hang with those stuck-up white people. If I was there, how would I be able to mess with your head? And stop calling me that, Ass-Munch," he added. "I ain't that rich. Besides, you use more of my money than _**I**_ do."

Ron rarely dipped into his account. The only time he would get money from the bank would be if he needed something very seriously, or when Riley and any of his other friends needed some extra cash. That was another reason Riley was friends with him. He had money, but he spent more money on his friends than he did on himself. When Riley asked why, Ron smirked and coolly said_, "Because I'm not a spoiled white douchebag. I have more money than I need, so why not spread the wealth?"_

"Whateva, cracka," Riley said, pulling out a $20 bill. "Give me a toasted Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki foot-long on wheat with lettuce, onions, green peppers, some bacon, olives, n' some mayo. I'll also have a bag of regular Sun-chips wit a small lemon-!"

"I said I wanted a LARGE, nigga," Cindy called from the booth.

Riley turned around. "Hoe! Yell at me 'gain n' see what happens! Go on! I dare ya," he called back. Cindy stuck out her tongue and flipped Riley her off. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Riley turned back to Ron, who was looking at him with a wide smirk. "Da fuck you lookin' at?"

"A whipped nigga, that's what," Ron replied, writing down the order. Riley glared at him and was about to reply, but Ron kept on going. "Soooo... That's a toasted Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki foot-long on wheat with lettuce, onions, green peppers, some bacon, olives and mayo with some Sun-Chips and a LARGE lemonade?"

"Bitch, I said small," Riley corrected, folding his arm across his chest.

"Your _lady friend _over there is asking for a large," Ron reminded, wiggling his eyebrow. "I'm doing you a favor, r-tard. How do you expect to show Cindy your _foot-long _if you don't treat her right? You gotta give her what she wants if you want her to show you some of her _moves_..."

"..." Riley didn't respond immediately. He looked at Ron, almost blown away that he went and made that innuendo. Riley felt his face warm up a little, further irritating him. But thanks to his black skin, it went unnoticed by Ron. "You one messed up white mothafucka, ya know dat McRich?" Riley responded, slamming the $20 on the counter. "Go make me one too, n' don't expect me to pay for it. Yo lucky I stickin' 'round n' givin' you my business."

Ron looked at the $20 for a second before looking at Riley. "... Okay," he sighed, grabbing the money and shoving it into the register. Riley smirked triumphantly, glad that Ron wasn't gonna reply with a sly remark. But as he turned to leave... "WHOOO-SHI! WHOOO-SHI!" Ron started making whipping sounds. Riley turned his head, mouthed out "Fuck you" and continued towards the booth.

_'Niggas these days,' _Riley thought. _'Seems like everyone is tryin' to get on my nerves today. Lazy niggas sendin' me places, smart-ass hoes thinkin' they all dat, rich crackas makin' accusations n' goin' out to piss me off. What next?' _When Riley got back to the booth, he took the seat right across from Cindy, who was twirling the strands of hair in the front of her face around her index fingers.

"You get me a large?" Cindy asked, unwinding the strands of hair. "Because if I see a small comin' my way, I'll just havta whoop some more ass all up in dis place."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Yeah hoe, a large is comin' yo way. So stop bitchin' n' enjoy me payin' for yo meal. Damn. You the rich white gurl from the good side of town, yet you have a ghetto-ass hood payin' for you. How da hell does that work? If anythin', it should be the other way 'round... You feelin' good 'bout yo'self? Stealin' from da poor to feed yo annoyin' Caucasian ass?"

Cindy laughed. "Nigga, stop bein' such a whiny bitch. First off, if you didn't wanna buy me a meal, yo dumb-ass self shouldn't have made da bet. Secondly, I'm no _rich white gurl_ for the _good side of town_, my nigga. I've lived only a few blocks from yo ass for years. I keepin' it real, just like you, so don't forget it." Riley rolled his eyes. "Thirdly, you wouldn't havta keep buyin' me meals if you were a betta basketball playa. So until you learn some skills, yo ass is gonna keep gettin' me Subway... Simple as that."

"...Whateva," Riley mumbled, as Ron came to their table, with two subs in one hand, and two large empty cups in the other. Ron had on a mile long grin as he sat the two subs and cubs in front of Riley and Cindy.

"Bon appetite," he said, using a half-assed French accent. "Compliments of za gentleman with za cornrows."

"Thanks," Cindy giggled, taking the sub from in front of her. Ron smiled, winked at her, then turned.

_'Oh heeeeeeeell naw!'_

"Yo! Chef Boy-R-U-Gay," Riley spoke up, the comment aimed directly at Ron. "You forgot to fill up our cups. Get yo German ass back here n' get us some lemonade. Snap snap!"

Ron stopped halfway from the counter, turning back to give Riley one of his smug grins... God only knew how much Riley hated that look. Whenever Ron gives anyone that look, it usually means he just got a very good piece of information somehow. Why he was giving it to Riley now? Riley didn't know. But that look suggested somehow some sort of transaction just took place.

Without saying a word, Ron changed direction, walked back to the booth and grabbed the cups. _"Wie du willst, mein guten Herr," _**(As you wish, my good sir)**he said in a smooth voice, throwing out some German. He walked over to the soda fountain, filled both cups with lemonade, walked back to the both and sat them in front of Riley and Cindy. He turned to Riley with a raised eyebrow. _"Hoffen Sie, dass Sie die Balle zu Cindy sagen wie du dich fuhlst, Riley,"__**(Hope you get the balls to tell Cindy how you feel, Riley)**_he added, turning back to head back to the counter.

"Aye! Get the hell back here n' tell me whatchu just said, ya Nazi," Riley barked, while Cindy just sat there and laughed. "And I mean in ENGLISH..."

But Ron just turned his head halfway around to send him a half smirk. _"Nein. Sie kommen hier und lernen Sie Deutsch, mothafucka. Es konnte nur Cindy beeindrucken, und Sie konnte wirklich die Hilfe gebrauchen."_**(No. You come over here and learn some German, mothafucka. It might just impress Cindy, and you could really use the help)**With that said, Ron continued to the counter. The girls on the other end of the counter started to giggle.

"AYE! Get yo ass back here, Hartman," Riley shouted, standing up from the table while Cindy was laughing hysterically. "I didn't hear much, but I heard da word _"mothafucka" _in dere somewhere! If you gonna talk shit, don't be a pussy n' say it to my face in English!"

"Reezy," Cindy laughed, grabbing Riley's wrist before he had a chance to walk off towards the counter, "just leave him alone. You talk shit to his face AND behind his back. He's allowed to talk shit to you in German... Why are you so irritable, lately?"

Riley growled at Ron before sitting back down. He looked at Cindy, seeing that she had her serious face on. But Riley just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know whatchu talkin' 'bout, Cee," he tried to reassure, as Cindy started to unwrap her sub. "You know that Ron talkin' German pisses me off. Adolf needs to know you speak English when in America. Damn. We already have too many problem wid niggas who can only speak Spanish, now we gettin' Germans too? Hell naw."

Cindy gave Riley a raised eyebrow, as if to say_, "Stop frontin', my nigga." _He took a sip from his lemonade, knowing Cindy wasn't buying it. _'Damnit... Forgot how White-Gurl knows when I's lyin',' _he thought, putting down his drink.

"Nigga, you know I know when you tellin' me a bull-faced lie," Cindy informed him, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a stern look. "True, Ron speakin' German does annoy you, but you always laugh at it at the same time. But this time, you were growlin' at him like a Pitbull ready to bite his face off. Da only time you like that is when somethin' is botherin' ya... So what's eatin' you?"

Riley chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I got me some annoyin' white gurl buggin' me all the time. Always wantin' to play ball wid a nigga n' cheatin' so she can make a nigga buy her food. Always walkin' 'round, actin' as if she da queen of the streets n' all dat retarded crap. Thinkin' just 'cuz she can ball like a nigga dat it makes her one... La sigh..."

"Kiss my white ass, Riley," Cindy laughed, reaching across the table and playfully slugging him in the shoulder.

"Fine," Riley replied calmly, giving Cindy a raised eyebrow. "Pull down yo panties n' bend ova."

"You're such a pervert."

"Giggity."

The two shared a laugh, as they proceeded to eat their lunch. This was what their friendship was like. Playing basketball, hanging out with each other and their friends, finishing up the last year of high school together. Originally, Cindy was from a rival school in Woodcrest. It wasn't until freshman year when Cindy transferred. Riley acted casual about it, acting as if it wasn't a big deal. But in all actuality, he couldn't have been happier. Cindy was the closest friend he had in his own age group. When they were young, whenever one went somewhere, the other wasn't far behind. Whenever one wanted to do anything, the other was down with it, no matter what it was.

She was his homie. An honorary nigga... She was his best friend.

After their laughing fit, Cindy shook her head. "Shuddup nigga, I's tryin' to be serious here," Cindy giggled, wiping a single tear from her eye. "You actin' a little on edge lately, n' I wanna know what it is. C'mon on, Reezy, what is _really _botherin' you?"

Cindy kept on a serious expression as Riley kept sending her a raised eyebrow, trying to get more laughs from her. But, seeing as it wasn't working, Riley sighed.

"Fiiiiine... I's failin' Physics, aiight?" Cindy stopped eating to look at Riley, surprised. "N' it's all 'cuz of dat hater Mr. Smith. He hates me n' always looks for any reason to discredit my work... Normally, I'd have Ed or Rummy pay dis nigga a visit, but both those two gay-ass niggas are off somewhere else doin' some retarded shit. I just did a report that was at least a "C+" n' dat mothafucka gave me a "D-". Granddad said dat if I fail another class, he's gonna take my wheels away. Said he was gonna sell it off n' buy himself a hot tub or somethin' else expensive. Mr. Smith gave me an ass load of homework dat's due tomorrow. If I don't get it in, I's gonna-!"

"Reezy. Reezy! Calm down!" Riley was talking 100mph a second, with a little sweat forming on his forehead. Cindy reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, in attempt to calm her friend down. "Look," she continued, having got Riley to calm down, "give me the shit you got. I'll give it a look over n' do what I remember. I got a "B+" in Physics, so I might be able to answer most of them for ya."

Riley looked at Cindy, bewildered. "Fo'real, White-Gurl? You'd do dat for me?"

"If it'll keep you from goin' psychotic, I will," she replied, sitting back down in her seat. "Besides, I like ridin' 'round in yo car. Makes me feel like a gangsta."

"... Thanks, Cindy," Riley thanked, with a small yet noticeable smile. "I really appre-!" All of a sudden, Riley's phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who was calling. **Call From: **_**Old Bitch-Ass Nigga**_. Riley sighed. "Give me a second," he sighed, answering the phone. "Hey Granddad. I'm just here at Sub-!"

"_BOY! WHERE DA HELL YOU AT?"_ All of a sudden, Granddad's voice came blaring out of his phone, causing him to pull his head away. It was so loud, Cindy could hear what he was saying. _"I told you to go to the store n' pick me up some juice n' condoms! My lady-friend just left 'cuz I didn't have any protection on me! She thought I was some creepy pervert who wanted her pregnant! Now she gone! I was finally gonna get lucky with a potential supah model! I was expectin' you back here 30 minutes ago! Where are you?"_

"I'mma here wid Cindy at Subway! Daaamn, Granddad! Don't havta scream at me like a bitch on her period," Riley replied, rubbing his now ringing ear. "Look, if you want sex, you get off yo old ass n' get yo own shit. I ain't yo errand boy. I have a life, too."

"_Boy! If you don't get yo ass back here ASAP you won't have a life for much longer," _Granddad answered back, his voice just as loud as before. _"When I tell you to do somethin', you betta believe I expect yo ass to get it done! Yo lucky you still livin' in my house! If it wasn't for the law tellin' me to keep you here, I would've kick yo ass out when you were eight! I expect you to obey me when I tell you to do somethin'! You livin' under MY roof, nigga! So that means I'm in charge! Now get yo ass over here soon 'fore I break my belt out n' whoop yo ass!" _Before Riley could say anything, Granddad hung up the phone.

Riley sighed as he turned off his phone. _'Oh God damnit,' _he thought, turning to Cindy.

"Looks like I havta go, Cee," he said, standing up from the booth. "Want me to drop you off on the way to yo house?"

Cindy smiled and nodded. "Sure," she answered, standing up with her half eaten sub. "You can give me yo homework 'fore you drop me off."

Riley smirked. "Thanks 'gain, Cindy. But if you get anythin' in my car, I'mma gonna kick yo ass out without stoppin'. Aiight? I keep dat bitch clean 24/7, n' no way I's gonna let a sloppy hoe up in dere."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she followed Riley out of the Subway. "Whateva, Reezy."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Killin' da Mood

Pairing: Riley/Cindy

Rated: M

Author's Notes: Hey there, everybody! Mr. Alaska is back 'gain wit another update! I know, I'mma just crankin' these bitched out, aren't I? Well, here's another chapter for yo viewin' pleasure. Make sure to review, all fellow writers n' people who are just visiting da site. All reviews are welcomed, n' will be replied to in every other chapter! :)

**Schweetpea1870:** Welcome, gurl. Aye! Calm da hell down! Change yo name if it bothers you dat much! XD Yeah, poor Riley just doesn't learn, does he? Don't mess wit C-Murda! Ya don't need da details. It's obvious he neva gonna win... Or will he? Yeah. Ron is me. :) I do speak a little German, but I used Bing Translator to help me, in case I get some things wrong. N' yeah, dat was one of my funnier lines! What can I say? Family Guy's Quagmire inspires generations of perverts. ;) Granddad neva gonna stop trippin'. Dat just who he is. No need to be patient. You know I's always update quick. Glad you enjoyed! XD

**MusiccLover16: **Thank ya. Yeah, it sucks balls. But hey, ya just gotta get ova it n' dust yo'self off. Things will get betta sooner or later. :D Yeah, Ron (Me) is pretty hot. ;) N' nothin' is funnier than a family nigga moment. Thanks for reviewin'! XP

**bunnybabe247:** Don't worry gurl. Ron's German ass will be makin' more appearances progresses. Granddad always pimpin'! Yeah, Riley n' Cindy neva change, do they. I figured some German smack-talk would make dis bitch even betta. Thanks for reviewin'! :)

**Edgar H. Sutter: **Just 'cuz she white don't mean she can't whoop Riley's black ass. She white-chocolate! HAHA! XD Well, ya know Granddad. Beatings are inevitable, aren't they? GIGGITY GOO! XD Well, she may or may not... You'll havta wait for da answer to dat. Thanks, Edgar! I'll keep on writin'!

**Keyks554:** Thanks, mt homie! Keep up da reviewin' n' I'mma gonna keep writin', nigga! XD

**Sodakandy:** YAY! You awake! XD Glad you like Ron. He a German charmer, ain't he? Riley, just 'cuz he German don't make him a Jewish Nazi! HAHA! XD Thanks for reviewin'!

**Dave the Wordsmith:** Thanks, nigga. Yeah, neva bet 'gainst White-Gurl. She got's skills! Yeah, Ron is definitely gonna be makin' more wise-cracks as da story continues! He a German, after all! Ha! Glad you liked those lines. I pride myself on makin' hilarious convocations... Sorry for almost chokin' you to death. LoL! N' yeah, Granddad needs to act his age n' leave them ladies alone! THEY MINE! XD And neva mess wid a brotha's ride. Dat some serious shit, right there! Thanks nigga. Keep readin'! XD

**anon:** Thanks there, nigga. Keep on reviewin' n' I'll keep on writin' bitchin' chapters for ya! XD

**Paige1292:** Yup. Riley neva gonna win, will he? Nigga needs help. Cool. Didn't know dat was yo thing. Guess we have da same tastes, huh? Riley, stop bein' ignorant like Ruckus! She WHITE-CHOCOLATE! So she has nigga skills! Ghetto Logic, dah! Go ahead n' use it. I don't mind. :D Yeah. Granddad needs to handle his own shit n' not have Reezy gettin' him shit he should have! Damn! Keep on reviewin'! XD

**DeLorean Hedgehog:** Of course she makin' him buy he Subway. Why else would she be havin' an hourglass figure dat makes niggas grow wood? ;D N' yeah. Nigga be ancient, fartin' dust n' such. He shootin' blanks now. XD Quagmire my idol! GIGGITY GIGGITY GOO! HAHA! Thanks, nigga. It will be MUCH betta! Keep reviewin' my nig!

Chapter 3: Killin' da Mood

"Huey and Jazmine are droppin' by durin' Spring Break," Riley informed, pulling out of Subway with Cindy in the passenger's seat, finishing up her lemonade. Originally, Riley was planning on dropping Cindy off at her house, but she convinced him to let her tag along and hang out with him at his house. "My hater brotha thinks I's missin' their asses, n' Jazz is wantin' to catch up witchu."

Cindy, drinking the last of her lemonade, turned and gave Riley a curious look. She knew he'd never admit it, but Riley did, in fact, miss Huey. When they left for college, Riley made a big deal about them leaving earlier than they said they would. He didn't exactly emphasize why he was mad, and no one cared to ask. But the day after they left, Riley acted different. He seemed more irritable, less social, and all around meaner. Cindy was the only one at the time who could really talk to him, and he confided in her that he actually missed the brother he claimed he hated.

But, not wanting to bring that up, Cindy just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whateva, my nigga," she chuckled, "I know you looooove Huey n' Jazmine. Don't try n' pretend you not excited 'bout them visiting."

"EEEEEW! Nigga, dat one gay-ass accusation. Hell naw I ain't excited 'bout they asses bein' back up in here," he assured, taking a left turn. "You ain't havta live wit dat hater yo whole life, hoe. Da first thing he gonna talk 'bout is how he thinks I need to consider goin' to his gay-ass college when I graduate. Why da hell should a nigga, after wastin' four years in high school, go to college for additional years for somethin' that won't matter in the long run? Dat some dumb shit." Even though what he was saying was only making Cindy laugh, he continued seriously. "Da nigga is gonna talk down to me, like he some fuckin' Jesus reincarnated. Sayin' I's wastin' my life, sayin' I'm gonna end up a statistic if I don't straighten up. I mean damn, I get 'nough dat from Granddad. I ain't gonna take it from my sellout brotha."

Cindy unwrapped the other half of her sub, took a bite, and smirked. After swallowing, she cleared her throat. "Oh c'mon, Reezy. Ya know he loves ya. Sure, da nigga is irritated by you, and even more by ME..." Riley chuckled at that, remembering that Huey never really enjoyed being around Cindy, even though his girlfriend was basically Cindy's best friend. "... But deep, deep, deep, _**deeeeep **_down, you know he loves ya. N' I was thinkin' 'bout goin' to college, just so you know." Riley nearly let go of the wheel when he heard this. Stopping at a stop-sign, he turned and gave her a surprised look. Cindy gave him an innocent look. "Wha? College doesn't sound so bad."

"Cee, why da hell you wanna go to college for?" Riley asked, almost sounding a little disappointed. "I thought you were a real nigga! Real niggas don't go to college. They stay on the streets, keepin' shit on lock-down n' smackin' bitch-ass niggas 'round for steppin' on yo shit. College is even worse than high school! Why would you wanna go to a hell-hole like that?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Aiight, nigga, first off, I'm always gonna be a real nigga. Don't you dare forget dat. I've smacked bitch-niggas 'round just as much as you have. I've beaten yo ass so many times, I've lost count." Riley sent her a dirt look at that, but Cindy just laughed and continued. "Secondly, I wanna go 'cuz I wanna get recognized for my killah basketball skills. I've been whoopin' yo ass so many times as practice, I figured I'd be able to impress some college scouts n' go professional."

Riley let out a loud laugh at this, as he turned right onto his street. "Girl, sorry to havta tell ya, but da only scouts dat would be lookin' for yo ass is lookin' to sell you some cookies." Cindy frowned, stuck out her tongue, turned away from Riley and began to pout, childishly. This only made Riley laugh more. "Thanks for provin' my point. No one is gonna recruit an immature white gurl who pouts when she gets mad. It makes you look very _unprofessional_ n' very _un-gangsta_, Cee."

"Fuck you," she said, half-jokingly, flipping Riley the middle finger.

"When n' where, White-Gurl?" Riley replied smugly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Boy, get yo mind out of da damn gutter n' keep yo eyes on da road instead of my rack." Cindy smirked devilishly when she saw Riley slightly falter again. "N' don't pretend yo black ass wasn't checkin' me out while we was playin'. That might be why you neva win. You too distracted by my chest to actually concentrate on the game. Boy, you need to clear yo head."

"Haha! Damn, White-Gurl, you sure have one big-ass opinion 'bout yo'self," Riley chuckled, as they neared his house. "I'll admit, you cute n' all... But'chu far from bein' able to grab a nigga's attention when he playin' a nigga sport like basketball. Sorry if you thought you dat sexy, but dat's da truth, gurl."

Cindy stuck her tongue at him again as they pulled into his driveway. "Whateva ya say, boy. I still think'chu starin' at me when we playin', but whateva. Just as long sayin' it makes you sleep betta at night."

Riley rolled his eyes, smirked, and shook his head. _'Gurl, you can be so annoyin' when you wanna be. You just lucky we such tight homies. If we weren't so tight, I would've made yo white ass walk itself home, 'stead of me allowin' you to ride shotgun in my pimpin' set of wheels.' _He and Cindy stepped out of the car. Riley pressed a red button on his key-chain/remote, causing the car to let out a loud _"Beep Beep" _sound, signaling that it was locked. He and Cindy then made their way to the front door. But before Riley had a chance to open the door, it swung open from the other side, revealing Granddad.

"Boy! You have a lot to answer for," Granddad scolded, not even noticing Cindy. He walked outside in front of Riley and delivered a hard smack upside the head. "I swear, you musta lost yo ever-lovin' nigga mind, tellin' me what and what not you gonna do! When I tell ya to do somethin' I expect it to get done without any lip!"

Riley was on the ground, nursing his head and silently cussing out Granddad, as said old man was standing over him, not bothering to stop scolding. He didn't even notice Cindy, who was standing right beside him.

"You betta remember yo place, boy! I have half a mind to send yo ass to Africa n' trade you for a poor starvin' African orphan! I'm sure dat poor boy would listen to me. He'd be so grateful for me feedin' him n' puttin' a roof ova his head! Dat's what I's doin' for yo ungrateful ass, yet you actin' like you own me nuttin'! Well... Guess what! Dat ain't gonna fly, son! I've been feedin' yo ass, keepin' you clothed, bathed, a roof ova yo head for YEARS! N' you gonna go 'round doin' whateva you want n' just ignore me? Oh HELL naw! Dat ain't gonna-!"

Granddad stopped when he finally noticed he and Riley weren't alone. Turning his head, he finally noticed Cindy standing beside him. "Hi, Mr. Freeman," she said sweetly, giving him a innocent smile.

"Oh. Hello there, Cutie-Pie," Granddad replied happily, as a mile long grin crept onto his face. "I didn't see ya there, mainly 'cuz I hadta teach Riley a lesson 'bout listenin' to his Grandaddy... It's a nigga thing, dear. White folk wouldn't understand."

Cindy let out a girlish giggle. "Don't worry, Mr. Freeman. I understand."

"Oh come now, Cutie-Pie. You can call me Granddad," he reminded her, letting out a laugh as Riley got back to his feet behind him, glaring daggers at his back. "You've been runnin' 'round dis house wid Riley eva since you two stood up to my knees. As far as I'm concerned, you almost like a granddaughter to me."

Riley groaned as Cindy started to giggle again. "Granddad, can you just leave us alone n'-!"

_**SMACK!**_

Without warning, Granddad delivered yet another blow to Riley's head, even in the same spot as before. "Damnit boy, don't interrupt me n' let me talk to Cutie-Pie," Granddad growled, sending Riley a stern frown. "Just 'cuz you want her all to yo'self doesn't mean I can't talk wid her. Damn!" Granddad turned back to Cindy. "Sorry you had to see that, Cutie-Pie. It's justa-"

"A nigga thing?" She asked, almost making it sound like a statement.

"Haha! You know how it is," Granddad laughed, wrapping his arms across his chest. "I swear, Cutie-Pie. You are the only one of Riley's friends I actually enjoy havin' ova. It's nice to have a young, pretty face 'round here, instead of just his butt-ugly mug," he joked, motioning towards Riley. "When you two gonna start datin', anyway? I wouldn't mind havin'-!"

"GRANDDAD!" Granddad turned when he heard Riley shout his name. Riley was sending him an irritated glare, with his cheeks having a VERY light shade of pink to them. "How many times I gotta tell ya? Me n' Cindy are just friends! Stop talkin' like dat n' just let us hang out WITHOUT tryin' to embarrass me! Damn! Why don't you go n' get yo'self the orange juice n' condoms if ya wanted them so damn much?"

"Boy, raise yo damn voice at me one more time n' see what happens," Granddad countered, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. "None of dis would've even started if you would've just gotten me my shit in da first place! Now stop raisin' yo voice at me n' get outa my way." He brushed past Riley n' made his way to his car, _Dorothy_. "I'll be back in a jiff," he said, starting up the car. "Y'all two betta not be makin' any great-grandchildren by the time I get back, ya hear?"

"GRANDDAD!" This time, both Riley and Cindy shouted this, with Cindy's blush being MUCH more noticeable than Riley's. But Granddad only laughed hysterically before pulling out of the driveway, then drove off.

_'What da FUCK? I can't BELIEVE dat old nigga went n' embarrassed me like dat,' _Riley shouted in his head, with his face feeling as if it was literally on fire. _'I just wanted to hang out wit Cindy! Now, thanks to dat senile nigga, things are gonna be awkward as fuck up in here! Damnit! How many times do I havta tell these niggas me n' Cindy are just HOMIES?'_

Riley chuckled in an uneasy manner as he turned back to Cindy, who was turned away, in a attempt to hide her reddening face. "Umm... Sooooo... Yeah. Sorry 'bout dat," he apologized, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Da poor, senile old nigga thinks we perfect together."

Cindy, having gotten her rad face under control, chuckled and gave Riley a half smirk. "It's aiight. My friends are buggin' me 'bout the same damn thing. But like you told him, you n' me are just homies, n' nuttin' more."

"That's what I keep tellin' him," he agreed, as he led Cindy into the house. "I keep tellin' him that I don't see ya like that. N' that I don't eva see us bein' like that."

Riley didn't look back, but when he said that, Cindy's once semi-happy expression faltered slightly. "Oh... Yeah, totally," she agreed, forcing herself to sound sincere. "I guess old people like to make connections that aren't really there to begin with, huh?"

Riley laughed, not hearing the obvious change in Cindy's demeanor. "Yeah, dat's what I keep tellin' him. But he convinced I have a thing for ya. Sayin' I like ya like dat, but just don't know it yet. I'm like_, "Fo'real, nigga? I think I know who I like when I see it,"_ but he just won't let it go... It gets annoying after a little bit. I mean, c'mon! You n' me? Sure, we best friends, but I don't imagine us bein' anythin' m-!"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Riley stopped and turned to sighed, then sighed. "I'll get that. You can go n' take a seat on da couch." Cindy just gave him a weak grin, and made her way into the living room.

Riley raised a eyebrow at that, finally noticing something was up. _'Hmm... What's up with Cindy?' _He thought, making his way back to the front door. _'She was all giggles n' smiles n' jokes a few seconds ago. Now she actin' like I killed her pet or somethin'... Well, I __**DID **__kill her cat a few years back. But she forgave me... I think.' _Riley walked up to the door, grabbed the knob, and opened it up... He soon found himself regretting it. 'Son of a...'

"Good afternoon there, you ghetto-ass hoodlum," Uncle Ruckus _**(No Relation)**_ said, standing before Riley with his arms across his chest. "I'm here to see Robert. His old black ass is supposed to be at the park playin' me in a game of checkers. Where he at?"

_'Oh hell naw... I ain't got time wit yo racist ass today.'_

"... He went to the store to get some shit," Riley growled through his teeth, wishing he hadn't opened the door. "I'll tell him you stopped by. Now get da hell out. I have company." But before Riley had time to close the door, Uncle Ruckus shoved past him and walked inside. "Nigga, what da fuck you think you doin'? Did I say you can come it?"

"Don't you sass talk me, you no-good trouble makin' miscreant," Ruckus hissed, making his way towards the living room. "Is yo ass payin' rent? Is yo ass payin' any bills? No? That's what I thought. Robert is. So I ain't listenin' to no Jungle Bunny wit an attitude problem. You lucky I don't plant crack on you n' call the cops. It'll be an open n' shut case. Anotha nigga caught with drugs. Who would say anythin' 'gainst it? No one, that's-!"

Uncle Ruckus stopped his angry racial-fueled rant when he saw Cindy, laying on the couch watching television. Riley saw Ruckus notice Cindy, but didn't act fast enough.

"Now who might you be, little lady?" Uncle Ruckus asked in a gentle tone, getting Cindy's attention. She looked at him with a blank stare, not remembering who he was. And by how Ruckus was talking to her, it was clear he didn't remember her either. "Why would a pretty white face like yours doin' in the same house as dis no-good hoodlum? Shouldn't you be off gettin' good grades n' stayin' away from trouble-makin' niggas like him?" Riley sent Ruckus an enraged glare at the back of his head, but Ruckus didn't care.

_'Don't respond to him,' _Riley thought desperately. _'Just don't say anythin' to him n'-!'_

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "... Who are you?" She asked innocently.

_'Damnit!'_

"Why, my name is Uncle Ruckus... No relation," he replied cheerfully. "I'm the neighborhood handy-man n' jack of all trades. I'm also here on Earth to spread da word of our white savior, Jesus Christ." This got a skeptical look from Cindy, who scratched the back of her head in confusing. "Ya see, I'm actually white, little lady," Uncle Ruckus continued, as Riley stood behind him, twirling his finger around one side of his head, sending Cindy the "He's crazy" message. "I was born white, but I had dis virus that slowly started to darken my skin as I grew... Think 'bout it like a reversal of what Michael Jackson had. But all my life, I had to convince all the decent white people in dis world dat I am one of them, n' not some old Porch Monkey who likes drugs n' watermelon."

"Aiight! Dat's enough!" Riley had had enough. Before Cindy even had a chance to respond to Ruckus, Riley was pushing him towards the door. "That's enough self-hatin' racism for one day," he growled, shoving Uncle Ruckus.

"Got yo hands off me, you coon," Ruckus hissed. "I see whatchu doin' here! You tryin' to get you n' dat sweet, pure white girl alone, so you can take advantage of her!" Ruckus planted his feet on the ground, making it almost impossible for Riley to continue pushing him. He turned around with a dark scowl on his face. "Boy, I don't care if yo Robert's grandson. I ain't gonna let'chu have yo way with this innocent girl. Mm-hm... You were fixin' to lure her up to yo room, weren't ya? Plannin' on gettin' her high on dat sinful Jamaican grass n' just goin' at her when she in a vulnerable state, weren't ya, you connivin' little-!"

"Ruckus! What da hell you doin'?" Both Riley and Ruckus turned around, seeing Granddad standing at the door with a brown grocery bag in one hand. "Why you messin' with Riley? I know for damn sure he didn't invite you in."

Uncle Ruckus sent him a stern frown. "I came here to see if you wanted to play some checkers. But when I got here, all I found was yo future convict grandson gettin' ready to corrupt dis poor, innocent white girl," he answered, pointing to Cindy, who was no standing beside Riley with a clueless expression.

Granddad let out a tired sigh. "Aiight. First off Ruckus, when I'm not here, you not allowed inside unless Riley says so. Secondly, stop it wid all dat retarded racist crap. It was old back in the day, and it's even more old today. And thirdly, dat's Riley's _"best friend" _Cutie-Pie Cindy. She's here just hangin' out wid Riley."

When Granddad said this, Uncle Ruckus looked at Robert in disbelief. "What? You _**knew **_there was a white girl here wit yo grandson? Robert, have you lost yo level-headed negro mind? Dat be da most irresponsible thing I eva heard of! How could you trust dat criminal-in-training not to take advantage of-!"

"Ruckus! Dat's 'nough," Granddad growled, clearly getting annoyed with the matter. "Look. Either stop bad-mouthing my grandson, or get out n' go play checkers by yo'self."

Ruckus gave Granddad a nasty look for a second, before he just chuckled and shook his head. "Ain't dat just like a darkie? Comin' to another darkies defense, even when dat darkie is a known trouble-maker... Fine, lets go." Granddad let out another sigh as turned to exit the house again. But before he left, Ruckus turned to Riley again. "Don't let yo guard down, Jungle Bunny," he whispered darkly. "I got my eye on yo crafty black ass. Make one wrong move, n' I'll have you in a crate headin' to Africa in no t-!"

"RUCKUS!"

"Okay! Okay! I comin' Robert," Ruckus shouted back, turning and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

_'… I swear I'mma gonna kill dat mothafucka one of these days,' _Riley thought, letting out a tired sigh. _'Dat dick has been raggin' on my n' Huey for too long. Only reason we go gangsta on his ass was 'cuz he was bein' racist towards us! Dat mothafucka started it!' _

"... Woooooow," Cindy said, rubbing the back of her neck. "That was... _Awkward._"

"Yeah," Riley agreed, sounding exhausted. "The worst part is dat he n' Granddad are friends." Cindy gave him a surprised look. Riley nodded his head. "Yeah. I know. It's messed up as all hell. But I couldn't care less. If Granddad bein' friends wit his ass makes him happy, so be it. Da self-hater bothers me either way. So I don't care."

Cindy snickered. "Yo family is weird, Reezy."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, chuckling. "Weirdest thing is dat I'S the normal one outa the whole bunch, too."

"I beg to differ, my nigga. You just as-!" Cindy was about to say something clever when her phone went off. "Just a second," she sighed, taking her phone out of her pocket. When she saw who was calling, she sighed and answered it. "Hey mom. Whatchu want?" Riley frowned when he learned it was Cindy's mom who was calling her. "I'm at Riley's house..." Riley listened in on the conversation. He heard things like_, "I've told you not to go there," _and_, "Come home immediately." _Cindy continued to talk to her, with a irritated frown plastered on her face. "Mom, c'mon. I just got here..." After a couple of seconds later, she let out a loud sigh. "Fine," she said grumpily. "I'll be there soon... Bye." Cindy hung up the phone, looking disappointed. She than looked up at Riley with a small, apologetic grin. "Umm... Think you can..?"

Riley sighed and shrugged his shoulders, frowning in sudden annoyance. "Sure..." Riley walked out the front door, with Cindy following him with a sad expression. She had a good idea why he was suddenly irritated.

"Look, Reezy..."

"It's aiight, Cee," Riley cut her off, as they got into his car. He sounded as if he was forcing himself to sound calm, as if he didn't know why he was driving Cindy home. " I get it... It's okay." But Cindy knew things weren't okay. Everyone knew her mom didn't like black people, the _Freemans _in particular. "She yo mom, n' you gotta listen to her, aiight? Don't be like us _hoodlums_ who never listen to our parents." He was getting mad at her. For what? She didn't know. But Cindy has been through this before. She knew there was no point in trying to joke or try to make Riley smile. Cindy looked down, buckled herself up, and sighed as Riley pulled out of his driveway.

_**At Cindy's House...**_

There was no talking the whole drive over. Riley just kept his eyes on the road, looking pissed. Cindy wanted to try and cheer Riley up, but she knew it would've been a waste of time. He was angry, and nothing was gonna change it now. As they neared Cindy's house, they saw her mom Melissa McPhearson standing on the porch, waiting.

Riley didn't even bother to pull into the driveway. He simply pulled off to the side and stopped in front of the driveway. "Here we are," Riley said, without a hint of emotion in his voice. "I'll text ya later."

Cindy faked a smiled as she grabbed her backpack. "Okay... I'll see what I can do 'bout yo Physics. But I think I can get most of it."

Riley gave her a weak, yet sincere grin. "Thanks Cindy... See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah... See ya," Cindy replied, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind.

But as she made her way to her house, Riley noticed Cindy's mom was staring at him with a less than inviting stare. So, Riley sent her the nastiest glare he could muster and mouth out_, "Go fuck yo'self, hoe," _to her. She caught the message, and mouthed out_, "Go back to Africa, nigger," _back at him. She then turned her attention back to Cindy, who just walked past her, still looking down, and walked into her house. Melissa then looked back, shook his head disapprovingly at him, and went back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

_'Whore! Just wait till Ed n' Rummy get back! You may not be a snitch, but you gonna end up dead in a ditch wit stitches, you can bet yo $5 ass on that,' _Riley growled in his head, pulling back out onto the road again.

Some things never change... Be it the good or the bad.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. So Much Trouble in da World

Pairing:Riley/Cindy

Rating: M

**Anon:** Yeah, it is pretty cute, huh? Cindy will ALWAYS be Cutie-Pie to Granddad, and he will ALWAYS wanna see her face more than Riley's. He's Granddad, after all. He want's a granddaughter, n' besides Jazmine, Cindy is his favorite potential granddaughter! Ha! Yeah, Ruckus is still crazy and racists, n' Granddad will always be there to lend a helpin' hand! Thanks for the reviews! XD

**BlackCat62:** Thanks, yo! Yup, everyone is regular in dis bitch! Granddad: Annoying and Funny. Ruckus: Annoying and Racist. Riley n' Cindy: Wantin' to jump each other but too damn stubborn to do anything 'bout it! The episode is called "Ballin'" Thanks for the review, homie!

**Edgar H. Sutter:** Yup, Ruckus is still Ruckus. Reezy should learn not to mouth off to Granddad, man. Dat old nigga can hit. And yeah, Melissa is a skank-ass hoe bag! And... Sorry... Can't give you any spoilers, man. You just gotta wait like everyone else! Thanks for the review! Xp

**Dave the Wordsmith:** HAHAHAHA! Thanks, my nigga! :D Yeah, it's obvious Reezy missin' those two walkin' afros! Everyone knows he LUUUUUUVS them! Granddad may be old, but dat nigga can still smack the spit out yo mouth if you don't watch out! He's a TOUGH old nigga, that one is! XD Cindy can't say she didn't enjoy the show. Seein' her best friend/"secret" crush getting a beat-down from his own grandfather is a funny sight to see. N' Granddad is STILL a ladies man, no matter what. X) N' yeah, Ruckus is fun to write for. He's racist, but in a humorous kinda way! XD Don't worry. There's somethin' planned for Melissa's racist ass... Don't worry. ;) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**EquinoxKnight01:** Thanks, my nigga. Yeah, kinda sad. But things are about to change for the two. Just you wait. And don't worry, Cindy's mom is gonna get her's soon enough! XD

**SchweetPea1870:** THANKS, MY FAVORITE HOE! :D Yeah, looks like Reezy is saaaaad 'bout Huey n' Jazz bein' gone. He's a softy when it comes to his bro n' almost sis! HEEEELL YEAH! C-MURDAH IS GOIN' TO COLLEGE N' BRINGIN' HER BRAND OF TROUBLE WITH! Bring yo boy Reezy too n' make a decent man outa him! XP N' yeah, home-boy be scoopin' out Cindy _A-game! _:D Granddad can't help but be so damn lovable. He's just Granddad bein' Granddad! :) And no Boondocks story is complete without the most racist nigga of them all... UNCLE RUCKUS! Hell yeah. When it comes to retarded racists, you havta be bold. They too dumb from years of INBREEDING to understand regular talk. *OH SNAP!* THANKS FOR DA REVIEW, HOOOOE! :D

**Sodakandy: **Yeah, Reezy is a softy when it comes to his brotha. He loves him, even if he'd NEVER admit it! Xp Reezy good at name callin', ain't he? :) Cindy is a real G, n' is gonna go to college to make it so EVERYONE knows it! N' knowin' Reezy, he'd follow her there just to be around her sexy ass! XD Yeah. Being old, he needs to speak his mind. He wants great grandbabies, n' he doesn't care if they half-breeds like Jazz! :D Ruckus be CRAZY! CRAZY, I TELL YA! N' home-boy will come out when time is right, don't you worry. Nigga can be stubborn for only so long. Thanks for the review, my homie!

**Madame Songstress:** Yup, Melissa is a bitchy hoe-bag. N' Ruckus will ALWAYS be crazy n' self-hatin'... But that's why we love his fat ass, right? XP Thanks. I's glad you enjoying it! XD

**iloveyou1234567890123: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! Yeah, Cindy's mom is such a MOTHAFUCKIN' RACIST SKANK-ASS HOE-BAG! SHE'S GONNA GET WHAT SHE DESERVES SOON ENOUGH! AND YEAH! RUCKUS NEEDS TO CHECK HIMSELF BEFORE HE WRECKS HIMSELF! STUPID RACIST! GAWD! …. They friends just cuz they friends, aiight? What do you have against them bein' together, dude?

**bunnybabe247: **Nice to see you hatin' on the right people, my homie! And yeah, homies need to stop playin' n' just sex each other up already before they go CRAZY! Thanks for the review!

**Paige1292: **Don't stress 'bout Cindy's mom. I have something planned for her cranky racist ass, just you wait! :D Ruckus isn't a so much a threat as he is just an annoying obstacle. They can handle him, though! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! XD

**Jazavelli: **Yeah, Cindy's mom is just plain unpleasant, despite how attractive she is. But I have something in store for her, just you wait. :) Granddad is ALWAYS hilarious, dawg. Don't you EVER forget it! XD Yeah, Reezy might've gone a little too far... But he'll think of a way to make up for it. XD THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**BananaMilkshake97:** AWWWWWW! Thank you SOOOOOOOO MUUUUUCH! XD

**mikestar:** (CH1) Thanks! I'm glad you liked the intro! Poor Reezy, teachers always hatin' on real gangstas for no damn reason. Hope it works out for him! (CH2) HEEELL YEAH! CEE GOT'S SKILLS! WHOOPIN' NIGGAS ASS LEFT N' RIGHT! HAHAHA! Yeah, Ron is based off me. I know a little German, enough to get by on if I'm ever in Germany. But Google Translator helped A LOT! XD Yeah! Make dat old nigga get his own shit! HAHAHA! (CH3) What can you do? Granddad is still a pimp when it comes to ladies, even if they 70 years younger! N' yeah, Cindy's mom is a BI-OTCH! Thanks for all the support, dude! :D

**Badboyzkg: **THAAAAANK YOOOOOOOU! XD

**KODfreak: **Thank you soooooooo much! So glad you liked it soo much! XD

**Chika Hoshi: **Awww! Thank you so very much! I pride myself on bein' as consistent as possible... It's a little hard, but I like it. :D Yeah, those two niggas are so cute together, aren't they? It's okay, gurl. This was an awesome review! KEEP THEM COMIN' SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING!

**iiloveyouhhx3:** Thaaaank Yoooou! XD I'm glad you liking it so far! Keep readin' and things are gonna betta! XD

**Antoinette12:** Thanks! I'm soooo glad you like it! And chapter 4 is right here!

**ultramantiga2005:** THAAAANK! Glad you like it! And here, chapter 4!

Chapter 4: So Much Trouble in da World

_'Damn bitch-ass, dick suckin', cum guzzlin', mothafuckin' whore! I should ride up n' shove one of Huey's swords up her anally punished ass,' _Riley brewed, laying on his bed. Granddad was still at the park with Ruckus, and wasn't expected to get back for another hour or so. He had gotten home around an hour earlier, after dropping Cindy off at her house. There, he had an encounter with her mother Melissa McPhearson, known whore and racist of Woodcrest. _'Who does dat whore think she is, callin' me a nigger n' goin' out n' ruinin' my time wit Cindy? Dat is some messed up shit right there! Cee's dad was aiight, but his ass moved after dat damn divorce! Why da hell were there togetha in da first fuckin' place? He didn't act racist towards us, yet he was married to one of da biggest racists eva!' _

Riley let out a frustrated sighed and started tossing his basketball straight into the air, catching it. This was how it was like being friends with Cindy. He was happy as all hell that she didn't turn into her mother. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel irritated about her being related to a racist. He knew Cindy was cool and that she had absolutely NOTHING in common with her mother. But to this day, whenever there was any sort of interaction with her mother, he found himself being angry at both of them. Why? He had no clue. And that's what made him feel even worse whenever he got this way.

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating again. He knew it was Cindy, just getting done having another fight with her mom. Pulling out his phone, Riley looked at the screen.

**White-Gurl: _Hey there, Reez. Just got done havin' 'nother fight wid my mom... She still bein' racist n' thinkin' you out to make me some sort of drug addict n' all dat noise. :( But we just got done screamin' at each other, n' I could really use someone to talk wid... You aiight, my nigga?_**

Riley replied.

**Young Reezy(Riley): _Yeah, I's here, White-Gurl. Hoped you set yo bitch-ass whore of a mother straight. Wish I was there ta videotape it n' sell it... Coulda made some Benjamins. Two white chicks screamin' at one 'nother woulda made a great show. XD N' yeah, I's aiight now. Yo mom just mouthed out somethin' wid da word "Nigger" in it, n' it just got me steamin'. But I'm back... How are things in dat KKK hellhole you call a home?_**

Riley waited about a minute before he received her reply.

**White-Gurl: Nigga, white people fightin' is borin' as fuck! Black bitches have da best fights, sayin' shit like, "Oh HELL naw," n', "Mm-hmm," all da damn time! Nigga, yo get da dumbest ideas for gettin' money. Remember dat damn chocolate scam back in da day?XD _Things are just dandy(sarcasm). Nice livin' wid a chick who wished she be livin' in da time before da damn Civil War... Makin' me wish dad won da damn custody battle. But if he did, I'd havta move n' miss whoopin' yo ass on da court. So... I guess I'mma stuck here wid her._**

Riley chuckled, remembering when he and Cindy got shot at by British mobsters, all over selling chocolate bars.

**Young Reezy: _True... White bitches are borin' as fuck. YOU INCLUDING!XP But you neva saw to sistas fight. Things get scary if it be serious 'nough... I talkin' hair pullin', face clawin', bitin', n' all dat crazy shit... Gives niggas nightmares. But 'nough 'bout dat. You got grounded 'gain?_**

**White-Gurl: _Yeah. I's grounded for "Not following house rules" n' all dat shit. No T.V., no computer, no textin', no phone, the whole nine yards. But dat bitch too busy gettin' booty calls to pay attention to what da fuck I do 'round here. That's da only plus side to bein' da daughter of a hoe. Hoe too busy bein' a hoe to be a parent. :( But hey, I don't mind as long as she stayin' out my life... Oh, I got yo Physics homework wid me._**

**Young Reezy: _Fo'real? How much you get done?_**

There was a longer pause between replies before Cindy sent her message.

**White-Gurl: _….. Damn... Nigga only cares 'bout his own shit n' forgets his gurl is sufferin'. Xp_**

Riley rolled his eyes and snickered as he replied.

**Young-Reezy: _Hoe, YOU not da one who is failin' dat class. Just tell yo boy you saved his ass._**

**White-Gurl: _Fiiiiiiine... I got all of it done. Nigga, you need some serious help if dis shit was hard for ya. I coulda did dis shit in my sleep without breakin' a sweat. Maybe ya should find a way to get into those "Special" classes if yo ass is so scared of failin'... I's just sayin' its a option. ;p_**

**Young-Reezy:_... Aiight. Just 'cuz we tighter than blood, I'll let dat wise-crack slide n' forget you went n' called yo boy retarded. But pop yo mouth like dat 'gain n' I'mma gonna leave yo ass on a corner, makin' me some money till I think we even. XD But thanks a bunch, gurl. I REALLY needed dis. I'm not 'bout to let dat old nigga sell my ride for his old wrinkly ass. HELL naw!_**

**White-Gurl: _Yeah, whateva my nigga. You know it true. ;p But yo ass betta be grateful. I still have MY homework to finish, n' I in da same boat as you. N' if you lose dat sweet ride, I'mma gonna literally beat yo ass for losin' da only gangsta thing 'bout yo ass! XD_**

Riley was about to reply when he heard the front door open from downstairs. He heard Granddad call his name, but he didn't bother answering.

**Young-Reezy: _Well, as much as I like havin' these convos wid you, Granddad is here. N' you know his ass is wantin' to yell at me 'bout earlier today. Smell yo ass later, White-Gurl._**

**White-Gurl: _EEEEWWWW! You SMELL me? You one nasty-ass nigga, boy! XD Yeah, I guess I'll "smell" ya later too, Reezy._**

Suddenly, the door to his room opened abruptly, followed by Granddad. "Boy, you better get that nigga mind in check! You answer me when I call you, ya hear me? You're lucky I don't kick that smug, space-wasting, food eatin', non-rent paying ass to the curb! Look at you. 17 and still living with yo Granddad. Look at Huey. He's out there makin' somethin' of himself. But you? Nah, you think you too good for dat. Nah, you think you can abuse my hospitality and just be a lazy, no-good nigga and sneak n' completely ignore me when I ask ya to do somethin'."

Granddad still hadn't lost the touch to giving long, drawn out guilt speeches, which was bad news for Riley, seeing as he was always getting them for one thing or another. "You know, you'll be sorry the day I die. You'd wish you were more helpful around the house. You'd wish you and yo brother weren't little demons in disguise and makin' my life a livin' hell all yo life. Honestly. Causin' riots, tearing up my house when I'm away, terrorizing the whole neighborhood, all that crap."

But Riley merely sent his grandfather a cold stare before he spoke. "…. _"A lazy, no-good nigga"_ huh? Careful Granddad, you startin' to sound a lot like Ms. McPhearson."

Normally, Granddad would've smacked Riley for talking back. But when he mentioned _Ms. McPhearson_, he sighed. Granddad knew about her. It wasn't just the young generation who knew about both her relationship and racism issues. "Let me guess," he sighed, walking up and sitting in the chair besides Riley's bed, "you were hanging out with that Cutie-Pie Cindy, but _Melissa _ruined it, didn't she?"

"…." Riley didn't answer at first. It bugged him that Granddad seemed to know exactly what he was doing when he was in any type of trouble, especially when it had to do with him and Cindy. What bugged him more was that every time Granddad mentioned Cindy, he'd always put "cutie-pie" before it. But nevertheless, Riley nodded. "Yeah. I was only there for about ten minutes before Ms. McPhearson got home and ruined it. She be hatin' because she a racist, and because she wants Cindy to be one too."

Granddad leaned back in the chair and let out a tired grown. This has been a problem for _years_. When those two wanted to hang out, Cindy's mom would always find one way or another to fuck things up. And while Granddad wanted to do something about it, he could never come up with a solution. Nope. Cindy was her daughter. What he said would have less than no effect on her.

"The world is full of hate, boy," Granddad said, almost in a way that showed is actual age. "But you should consider yourself lucky." Riley raised an eyebrow at this.

"Nigga, what the hell you been smokin'?"

"Boy, how many racists are you currently dealing with? Not including Uncle Ruckus?"

Riley took a few second to think about that. "Umm…. Two, if that old bitch down the street who refuses to die counts."

Granddad smiled. "Okay, good. And who else?"

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Gin Rummy. Who the fuck do you think? Cindy's whore of a mom."

"Okay. So that's two. Do you honestly know how many racists **I** was around at your age?" He didn't wait for Riley to even think of an answer. "Over half the population of my high school were racists. Including the _teachers_. Not to mention a good percentage of the police force at the time. Boy, if I were you, I'd stop whining and count your blessings…. Look at me. I made it out of that shitty chapter of history just fine. You only have one obvious racist. You'll find a way."

At first, Riley didn't exactly know what had just happened. But when he saw Granddad actually smiling, he took it as him actually giving him a pep talk….

Sorta.

WHACK!

Out of nowhere, Riley was suddenly struck in the back of the head by Granddad. "That's for not gettin' me my orange juice n' condoms!"

"Ouch! Nigga, what the hell you-!"

WHACK!

Another smack upside the head. "And that's for ignoring me when I was callin' you!"

"Aiight! Aiight! I get it! Da-!"

WHACK!

"Don't raise yo damn voice at me, boy!" And with that, Granddad finally stood up. Riley was laying on his bed, nursing the bruises that were now forming on it. "Anyway, dinner will be ready in a hour or so. We having pizza delivery. You have an extra $20 on you?"

'_Nigga, you just beat the shit outa me! Now you askin' for a handout? Fuck yo old wrinkly ass!' _But despite what he wanted to say, he knew it'll just lead to him getting his ass beat again, followed by another guilt speech. So, Riley pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a $20. "I spoil you, you know dat?"

"Boy, hush that smart-ass of yours," Granddad said, snatching the $20 from Riley's hand. "Keep talkin' and I just might give Tom the pizza I got for you."

"You got me a Meat-Lovers?" Riley asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. So no more smart-ass remarks for the rest of the night. You feel me?"

Riley looked at him for a second. But then, he smirked. "You may be a cranky nigga, but you still a _cool_ cranky nigga."

"…." Granddad took a second to process the comment. "Boy, hush all that ass kissin'. You still getting the pizza 'cause you saved yourself for callin' me cool. But don't be pushin' it, you hear?" He said, turning and walking out of the room, before Riley could answer.

But as he left, Riley caught a glimpse of what looked like another genuine smile. _'You still one lucky nigga, Riley. No way I __was gonna give Tom that pizza.'_

When Granddad finally left the room, Riley let out a long sigh and laid back down on his bed. He took a second to look around his room. It was basically the exact same as when he and his brother lived there. All that really changed was that now Huey's bed wasn't there no more. That and a few new drawings hanging around his room. But besides that, it was virtually the same old room he grew up in.

He was about to get up to go downstairs when he realized something.

Riley was tired... A little too tired for what time it was. He let out a long yawn, as he grabbed another pillow. _'Damn... Why a nigga so tired all of a sudden?' _His body felt as if he had just got done working out in gym class, but he didn't do anything that physically demanding that day. His eye felt heavy, he couldn't stop yawning, and his bed felt unusually comfy all of a sudden. He got up and turned off his lights. After that, he went and closed his blinds. _'Dat old nigga betta save me some pizza in the mornin',' _Riley thought, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the ground. He plopped down on his bed, placed his hands behind his head and rested down on his pillows.

_'Tomorrow is gonna be a long-ass day. I can already tell...'_

_**The Next Morning...**_

Riley was in his car driving down the street, making his way to school. He managed to wake up before his alarm clock, seeing as he went to sleep WAY earlier than usual. Getting up at 6:26, he started getting ready for school, since he could never go back to sleep when he knew he only had an hour till the alarm went off. To his relief, Granddad didn't eat any of his Meat-Lovers pizza the night before. So, after having a couple slices for breakfast, he decided to head out early.

_'Okay,' _he thought, as he made a left turn_, 'I have English, math, gym, world history, n' physics. Just gotta whoop some ass on the finals. Ofter dat, Spring Break!' _Riley was_** psyched **_about Spring Break. This was the last years of high school for him, and the toughest. Everything was riding on this year, and he was so close to messing everything up. But thanks to Cindy, all he had to do now was pass his Physics final. After that, he had seven days of nothing but playing basketball and hanging out with Cindy.

Riley was flipping through the radio stations, looking for anything that sounded good. The same time, he was thinking back to the day before... Thinking about when he dropped Cindy off at her house. _'…. I just know she got her ass chewed out by dat bitch,' _Riley thought, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. He knew Cindy would never say it to him, but she and her mom fought each other more than Riley was led to believe. He knew how much Cindy hated being in that house, and how much her mom hated having Cindy around. _'Not to mention I was bein' a dick before I dropped her off... Da-!'_

Riley's thoughts were cut off when he stumbled onto a station playing Reggae music. The song was from Damian Marley, called _Trouble._

"_Yes, give thanks and praise.  
To the most high Jah Rastafari.  
Yeah, you know.  
As I would say ya, you know.  
__The father is th__e strong hold for the oppressed.__  
The stronghold in the time of trouble, you know.  
And those who put their trust in him.  
Shall endure for iver, you know.  
As I and I would say, you see._

_Bless my eye this morning._  
_Jah sun is on the rise once again._  
_Way earthly things are going._  
_Any thing can happen, you see._

_So much trouble in the world.  
So much trouble in the world.  
So much trouble in the world.  
So much trouble in the world._

_You see, we've got to face the day._  
_Ju Ju, hoo we come what may._  
_We the street people talking, true, true._  
_We the people struggling, you see._

_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world."_

Growing up, Riley was never much of a Reggae fan. It wasn't "Gangsta" enough for him. But, his friend Caesar eventually got him interested in Dancehall early Freshmen year, which, after a while, Riley started getting into the original Reggae music, like Bob Marley and Jimmy Cliff.

As he drove down the road, Riley sighed, smiled, turned up the volume and started tapping his hands against the steering wheel.

_"So much trouble, so much violence._  
_Nah say loving, better you keep silent._  
_So much trouble, so much violence._  
_Nah say loving, better you keep silent._  
_Got to face the day no matter the consequence._  
_World ain't getting better, ain't no improvement._  
_Everywhere you go that's another problem._  
_Work everyday still you can't find a cent._  
_Land lord a hunt cause you don't pay no rent._  
_No mother, no father, you are a lone parent._  
_Everyone all around such a bad temperament._  
_Have no chain round your feet still you can't free yourself._  
_Laws cause crime and violence, so much trouble in the world._

_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._

_So much trouble in the world._

_And all we've got to do._  
_Is give a little._  
_Take a little._  
_Give a little._  
_One more time._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_So they sitting on their time bomb._  
_Now I know the time has come._  
_Telling you what goes up is coming on down._  
_Goes around and comes around, yeah._

_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world."_

Riley didn't want to admit it at first, especially since he gave Caesar and his friends so much shit about liking it back in the day. But now, he found himself listening to more and more Reggae. He convinced himself he was still a gangsta, but the truth was that he liked Reggae because it had an actual message... Rap and Hip-Hop was centered around sex, drugs and committing crime. Reggae was about universal unity, peace, and love. And, as much as he hated himself for admitting it, he could see why Huey was semi-interested in it, too. _'Huey would have a field-day if he eva found out 'bout dis shit.'_

_"So much trouble, so much violence._  
_Nah say loving, better you keep silent._  
_So much trouble, so much violence._  
_Nah say loving, better you keep silent._  
_Got to face the day no matter the consequence._  
_World ain't getting better, ain't no improvement._  
_Everywhere you go that's another problem._  
_Work everyday still you can't find a cent._  
_Land lord a hunt cause you don't pay no rent.  
No mother, no father, you are a lone parent.  
Everyone all around such a bad temperament.  
Have no chain round your feet still you can't free yourself.  
Laws causecrime and violence, so much trouble in the world._

_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world._  
_So much trouble in the world."_

As the song came to an end, Riley found himself nearing the high school.

That was another thing about Reggae that separated itself from Rap and Hip-Hop. Unlike Rap and Hip-Hop, Riley would actually get caught up in the song and look track of time. And, seeing as neither Rap and Hip-Hop changed that much over the years and still have the basic messages, Reggae was a nice way to break the never ending cycle.

As Riley pulled into a parking space and parked his car, he let out a long, drawn out sigh. _'… Aiight, here we go,' _he told himself, grabbing his backpack from the back seat and stepping out his car. _Just have to NO screw things up today n' I's off to Spring Break. All I's gotta do is da finals... Dat's it.' _After reminding himself that Spring Break was just around the corner, Riley finally cracked a confident smile.

_**Inside Woodcrest High...**_

Riley walked into the school cafeteria, backpack hanging off one shoulder. The cafeteria was where students go to hang out before school, or to merely meet up to cram for upcoming tests. And in Riley's case, it was the latter. He scanned the room, looking for his blond partner in crime. _'Cee, yo ass betta not have left a nigga hangin',' _he thought. _'Nigga be desperate, n' now ain't no time to go dark on a homie.' _

But eventually, Riley spotted Cindy, sitting on the floor of the far end of the cafeteria, with her back to the wall. She had her hair back into her trademark twin pony-tails. She was wearing a black hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of regular white street shoes. She had her head resting against the wall, with head-phones in and iPod in hand.

Riley shook his head chuckled. _'Home-gurl pro'bly listenin' to Snoop Dogg 'gain,' _he thought, walking towards Cindy, who was now totally caught up in her music. Her eyes were closed, a long smiled stretched across her face, and she was bobbing her head to the beat of the song. He contemplated sneaking up to her and scaring her in some way. But, remembering how he acted like a jerk yesterday, he figured now wasn't the best time to be pulling pranks.

So, he merely walked up and tapped her foot with his. Slightly startled, Cindy shook her head and looked up at Riley. Riley was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You still listenin' to Snoop, gurl? Da nigga ain't even makin' dat many songs nowa'days."

Cindy just rolled her eyes and scuffed. "Shuddup, nigga. Snoop is still a OG. He's just like wine... Older he gets da betta he is, ya feel me?"

Riley just snorted and shook his head. "Please, gurl. Old nigga ain't got new material. Don't get me wrong. He a gangsta. But he's getting up there in age, n' ain't got much left to rap 'bout... You got my work witchu? Nigga be stressin' 'bout him bein' held back in dis bitch."

Cindy playfully stuck out her tongue and flipped Riley the middle finger. "Greedy-ass niggas these days," she sighed, opening her backpack and pulling out his homework. "Niggas be insultin' his gurl's idols n' still have the nerve to take advantage of her hospitality? Damn... New low, my nigga... All I'm sayin'."

Riley laughed as he snatched the paper from her hands. "Gurl, shush the hell up. Don't go makin' me out to be a bitch-nigga. You know I'm yo nigga. I'm just stressin' 'bout failin' n' bein' held back is all. You know dis, so stop actin' like you don't."

_**RIIIIIIING!**_

The first bell rung, signaling that they had five minutes to get to their first period class.

"Well, good luck on yo Physics thing, Reezy," Cindy said, getting up and swing her backpack onto one shoulder. "Yo ass betta pass those damn classes, ya feel me? I don't want to graduate from dis hellhole without my bottom bitch by my side, aiight?" Cindy then stuck out her tongue at him before walking away.

_'OOOOOOOH! Dat gurl has a mouth on her face that is just BEGGIN' to get slapped off,' _Riley cried in his head, flipping off Cindy as she walked away. _'Just you wait, gurl! You gonna see who's a bottom bitch after-!" _Riley's thoughts were interrupted when he took a look at his homework Cindy did. All the answers were filled in, but there was some writing on the bottom. Taking a closer look, Riley started to read it. It read:

_Reezy... Sorry 'bout my racist bitch of a mom. I know how much you hate bein' around her, even when you're only droppin' me off. Just know she pretty much hates me just as much as she does you, even though she won't say it... So, for now on, I'll walk home whenever she gets bitchy._

_~Cee_

_P.S... Ball after school?_

Riley sighed as he made his way down the hall, making his way to his first period class. _'Damn... Looks like I'mma managin' to break up her already broken family even more... Great...'_

_**To Be Continued...**_

Aiight. *Takes a Deep Breath* I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOO sorry about the long ass wait. Things have been goin' south up here for me. Lost my job, livin' alone, needin' to get stuff done elsewhere. Just a whole mess of stuff. And sorry if this chapter seemed short. I had more stuff to write, but this happened, so I cut it a little short. I hope you liked it. _**Please leave me plenty of comments and tell me if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes.**_


End file.
